Harry Potter and the Sixth Year Mysteries
by Chrystyna
Summary: AU 6th Year story with some elements of HBP. Some new characters, new revelations, new friendships, and of course new powers for Voldemort. Includes Death Eaters, YouKnowWho, Bellatrix, R.A.B., Slughorn, Snape, and all your favourites. And a little romanc


_Hey everyone! I'm back… so first off I wanna say thanks to those of you who were reading The Adventures With Padfoot's Daughter and actually took be seriously and came back to read this. Chrystyna_

§

"I'm letting go… so give me one more chance… save me from this road I'm on… _Carrie Underwood, Jesus Take the Wheel_

§

**Harry Potter and the 6th Year Adventures**

**Prologue: A Little Background...**

On the coast of the Mediterranean Sea, in the small town of Sausset-les-Pins in Marseille, Southern France, 30-year-old Rhiannon Anamae Sinclair (known to her friends, family, and anyone who valued their lives simply as Mae) sat in the green and gold decorated living room of her brother-in-law's sprawling country home. Across from her was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looking not much different than she remembered him from when she was in school. Mae shook her head and tried to concentrate on exactly what he was saying. "...and it is Leighanna's utmost wishes that Annabella be transferred to Hogwarts immediately."

"Yes. Yes, of course. I understand what you're saying, Professor, it's just that Bella hasn't seen her mother since she was six years old. I honestly don't think she's going to take it very well." What the hell? Her sister practically dropped Bella on her doorstep, saying that it was too hard to pretend to be 'missing and presumed dead' when she had a child to take care of. That was 12 years ago when Bella was not yet four. Leigh had visited Bella every couple of months until her sixth birthday and neither Bella nor Mae had heard from her since other than a postcard from Germany about three years ago stating "Happy Christmas" - hell, for all Mae knew her sister _was_ dead. Now the old headmaster was telling her that Leighanna had come out of hiding and suddenly had taken up interest in her daughter again. Yeah, right.

"_I can't do this Mae… not without him."_

"_He's a criminal Leigh - a murderer! How can you want him to raise your daughter?"_

"_I can't believe it's him. It's just not something he'd do-"_

"_You haven't seen him in four years! People change, Leigh, it's a fact of life. Maybe he supported You-Know-Who all along and maybe he didn't - personally I don't care, I never liked him that much anyways - but the fact is that Sirius Black is serving a life sentence in Azkaban for murdering thirteen people and you're standing here saying you don't think he did it. Well, if you're so convinced why don't you just go and see him, yeah?" Mae took and deep breath and plunged on, "I'm sorry Leigh it just that you have to accept the truth someday. The sooner the better."_

_ A single tear escaped and ran down Leigh's cheek. "Will you just take care of Bella? Please, Mae. It won't be for long. Just until I can get my life back together."_

"_Why don't you just take her to Lizzy so she can at least be with Cetus?"_

"_I can't ask Lizzy to take care of two children - especially with her husband in Azkaban."_

_ Mae was silent for a moment. "I suppose so. I mean, it's just for a little while right?"_

A little while… twelve years… this certainly was going to be an interesting little family reunion…

§

July 15th, 1996 started out as an ordinary day on Number 4 Privet Drive. It wouldn't however, stay that way for long. On the morning of July 15th, Harry Potter sat straight up in his bed, hand clapped over the scar that Lord Voldemort had given him near 15 years ago. "It was just a dream." he reminded himself. The dream, or rather nightmare that he'd been having was, once again, about the Department of Mysteries only a month ago when his godfather Sirius Black had fallen through the veil in the Death Chamber.

The nightmares came every night… sometimes he would wake up with them three or four times. They would be about Cedric and the Third Task, Pettigrew escaping and then resurrecting Voldemort, and, all too often, they would be about the battle in the Department of Mysteries… of Sirius taunting his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange just before falling through what seemed like nothing more than a piece of fabric.

This morning however his scar was burning even more than normal. Harry looked over at the digital clock and, seeing that his Aunt Petunia would come knocking on his door if he wasn't up soon, decided to get up and dressed. After heading down to the kitchen to make some toast for himself, harry went back up to his room only to find his owl Hedwig waiting for him to open the window.

After letting the snowy owl in, harry untied the letter that were attached to her leg. One was a collaborated letter from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

_ Dear Harry, We all hope you are doing well, we miss you terribly and it's not the same without you here, we can't wait to see you! Professor McGonagall picked me up yesterday and brought me to Grimmauld Place to stay for the rest of the summer. Have you gotten your OWL scores yet? Probably not… I haven't and I'm pretty sure they're all sent out at the same time._

_ Love from,_

_ Hermione_

_ Honestly! Does she really think you need to be reminded of those bloody tests? They were awful! Anyways mate, now that nearly everybody's here, Mum's been having everybody clean this place up… trying to get it "a little more cheerful." Well that's a load of tosh if I ever heard it. It's bloody depressing without you here._

_ See you soon mate,_

_ Ron_

_ Hello Harry, I hope you're doing well. Mum's worried sick about you… we all are, actually. Ron and I had to de-gnome the garden yesterday before Hermione came but it was okay because Ron kept 'accidentally' mistaking Kreature for a gnome and throwing him as hard as he could. Dumbledore has cast a silencing charm on him so he can't talk._

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_

It was odd, Harry thought, that both Ron and Hermione had mentioned seeing him soon… did they know something? Harry opened the other letter, he could tell it was from Remus from the handwriting on the front.

_ Harry:_

_ Pack up your stuff, Order members should be there at 11:00am to bring you to Grimmauld Place._

_ Remus_

11:00? Harry took a quick peek at the clock and saw that it was already 10:15, he barely had half an hour to pack. Immediately Harry started grabbing his schoolbooks and throwing them in his trunk, then his clothes and other possessions. At 10:53 am, Harry grabbed his trunk with one hand and Hedwig's cage with the other and, wand in pocket, went downstairs.

§

Petunia Dursley looked up from her knitting when she heard the racket of her 15-year-old nephew coming down the stairs. Contrary to popular belief, she did love him, and sometimes he reminded her so much of her and Lily's father, Richard Evans. Harry had grown over the last month, she noted to herself, he was already 5'10" and didn't appear to be finished growing yet. A young man with mannerisms much like his grandfather whom he had never met.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" She called to him.

"The Order's picking me up in a few minutes." he replied to her.

Petunia scowled slightly at the mention of the people who stole her sister and parents from her. At first she had been jealous of Lily because of her beauty, then her talents, she was a witch after all. Then when Lily was only 16 and she was a mere 19, some wizard who had been trying to take over her sister's world murdered their parents, Petunia had locked away any and all fondness and liking of her sister, blaming her. She only saw Lily alive once after, at their parents funeral. Then, four years later, it was her sister's funeral she was attending and then she only showed up because it was expected of her.

The doorbell ringing broke her out of her thoughts. They were here.

§

"Bloody hell." Sirius Valentine Black heard the shouts of his godson and only living friend and then nothing. It was silent. There wasn't anything to look at, hear, or talk to. It was like a solid wall of black. And it was cold. The last thing he remembered was dueling with Bellatrix in front of the veil in the Department of Mysteries.

He must be dead, he decided. A sudden thought popped into his head. James. If he was truly dead, that meant he'd get to see James again. The giddiness of seeing his best friend again quickly melted into guilt. He'd left Harry to battle out Voldemort while he'd gone off to taunt Bellatrix just like when they were kids. Charming her hair off her head or calling her Trixie. He'd gotten too caught up in the game. That's all it ever was with Bellatrix. A game, whether it be hide and seek or life and death, his cousin always played a deadly game.

The dark room was fading now, gray fog taking its place. After a few moments, the fog too faded and Sirius was standing in the middle of the street, staring at a very familiar house. Godric's Hollow looked the same as Sirius remembered it fifteen years ago. At a closer look, Sirius saw the old familiar words that had been burned into the wood of the front pillar on the porch.

_ Prongs and Lily forever_

_ Sirius 'n' Leigh 4eva_

_ Remus (plus) Emily (equals) love_

The words brought tears to Sirius' eyes. He'd forgotten about how James had insisted on using his nickname to confuse anybody else who read it. The door flung open to reveal a young looking woman with thick auburn hair and startling green eyes. Harry's eyes. It was Lily, though it looked as though she had aged a few years.

The woman launched herself at Sirius before he had time to react. "Oh, we've missed you so much Sirius!" she exclaimed. "James will be thrilled to see you again." With that, she grabbed his hand and started pulling him inside.

Thoroughly confused and convinced that this was yet another dream Sirius followed Lily though the familiar halls of a house that might as well have been his own to the library. The library? Why in the world was Lily taking him to the library?

Lily stopped outside the door and pushed it open quietly, motioning him inside. Slowly, Sirius walked inside the cozy, bookshelf lined room. Sitting on the same faded red settee that was always there, James Harold Potter was curled up his nose in a book.

There were only two times when Sirius remembered his best friend to actually be interested in books. The first was when they were becoming animagi and the second was when they were researching charms to put on the infamous marauder's map.

Sirius chuckled at the memories. James' head snapped up at the sound, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Padfoot?" he asked hoarsely.

"The one and only, Prongs." was the reply.

§

_So what do you think? Please read and review (those review alerts in my inbox make my day!) and email me with any comments/questions/suggestions - I take them all into consideration! The real chapter one should be up in a week or so - I'll try to make it as quick as possible but I'm a full time college student taking summer classes so I'm super busy with homework and stuff. Chrystyna_


End file.
